The Silvertongue
by Kai2
Summary: "But hope seduces like a silver tongue, double edged like a dagger that cuts both ways" I really can't think of a summary right now but this is going to be good (I hope) not familiar with the rating system so IDK it should be pretty innocent


**Princess Tutu**

**This is kind of a crossover type thing, but not officially. If you can tell what the other reference is, good on you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu**

The girl was laden down with a traveling backpack stuffed with clothes, a bed roll, and various other items; as well as two satchels stuffed with papers and books. The girl wore a black ground length skirt and a white puffy blouse. Her ash brown hair was held back by a simple black scarf and small silver hoops hung from her ears. A small chestnut brown English Cocker Spaniel puppy ran around her feet; biting playfully at the butterflies that swirled drunkenly about the flowers that blanketed the meadow in which the girl currently stood. The girl reached up and brushed some loose hair out of her eyes. Looking out before her she saw, at the edge of the meadow, a beautiful, quaint little town.

"Come now, Rafael." The girl said with a soft voice. "Now what do you suppose the odds are that someone down there has a room to rent." The dog simply barked and climbed up the backpack and planted her forepaws on top of the girls head. The girl began to walk towards the town. A small mewling was heard and a small white cat poked its head out of the backpack. "Akira how are you faring?" the girl said to the cat. The kitten mewed. Suddenly Rafael froze. Her nose rose skyward and she climbed down, then catching a scent she tore off towards the town, leaving the girl to chase after her. "RAFAEL!" she shouted. Girl and cat finally caught up with the dog at the edge of a pond Rafael was barking madly at a nearby duck. A black haired man who'd been sitting on the dock, writing it seemed, stood.

"Rafael" the girl said voice soft and stern. "You're a bad girl. Leave that poor duck alone." She swatted the dog on the head and dragged her away from the pond's edge.

"Who are you?" the man called. The girl turned and headed in his direction.

"My name is Raven." She said holding out her hand when the man didn't take it and instead eyed her suspiciously she sighed. "Do you live in that town?" she gestured. The man nodded "Are there any inns? Do you know?" again the man nodded. "Did I offend you or something?" Raven asked irritably taking her backpack and setting it gently on the ground.

"No" the man who, upon closer inspection, was actually no more than a boy of no more than 18, replied. The duck had wandered up and was inspecting Raven's bag. The bag jumped and tipped over spilling out a white cat with a black tail and a tan spot on the back of its head.

"Akira!" Raven cried scooping up the cat who was staring at the duck with its tail between its legs. The cat curled into Ravens arms and purred. "Sorry" she muttered "Akira is afraid of everything. Anyway thank you for the information." Raven stooped and pushed the contents of her back pack back into the bag. Swinging it up onto her shoulder she turned towards the town. "Look" she called over her shoulders "I'm sorry my dog went after your duck friend. Could you show me where the inn is?" the dog raced around the Raven's feet and the man stayed where he was. "Fine" she called after a few moments "I'll find it my self." Raven set off towards the town Akira in her arms, Rafael racing around her feet.

Raven was just at the town entrance when the boy caught up with her. "You dropped this" he said handing her a book. She took it gratefully.

"Thank you so much I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost this." After a few moments of silence in which he didn't leave she asked "Is…. That all?" the duck who was sitting on his shoulder quacked loudly

"I'll show you where the inn is." He grumbled

"Thank you…." She trailed off not knowing his name. When he didn't supply one and instead started walking she followed wordlessly.

They came to a large old style building with several windows. Under each window was a window box, all but one of them, the one at the very top, were filled with flowers. "It's lovely" Raven said. She turned to thank the boy only to see that he was gone. "Well then" Raven harrumphed as she entered the small inn.

"Um, excuse me." She waved to the woman at the desk. "Is there a room for rent here?"

"Yes the one on the top floor" she replied "Don't get many travelers here."

"Oh." Raven said "Do you think perhaps I could rent that room?"

"Do you have money?" The woman asked

"Well no not much." Raven said clearly embarrassed "But I was going to get a job and I can pay for at least one night. Please."

"You hiding from something?"

"What" Raven was nervous "No."

"Hmm" the woman said "Tell you what you can have the room and I'll make a running tab for you. If at the end of one week you don't have a job you come work for me."

"Really?" Raven asked

"Yeah sure." The woman said "Just make sure them pets of yours don't make a mess of the room."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You have no idea how much I needed this." Raven said as the woman handed her the room key.

"You can call me Gina by the way" the woman called to the retreating girl.

"Raven" Raven said turning and smiling at her. "I really am extremely grateful for this."

Gina smiled back as Raven continued up the stairs to the available room. Gina could tell by the way Raven carried herself that she was running from something. But weather that thing was a person or a past, she couldn't be sure.

Raven entered the room to find a bed, a desk with a lamp, a chair, a small stove, a small dresser, a bedside table with two drawers, and the window she'd seen from out side. She set her back pack down on the chair and Akira on the desk. She opened the back pack and began moving her clothes to the dresser. She placed all 12 of her books either in or on the bedside table. Rafael hopped onto the bed, curled up, and went to sleep. With the back pack empty Raven moved on to the satchels putting the notebooks in the desks three drawers and her pencils, erasers, and sharpeners in the fourth.

"Okay" Raven said with a sigh as she put the last of her things away. She picked up one of her satchels, grabbed a random book off her bedside table, a notebook out of her desk, and a pencil. "Time to get a job." She left the room with Akira and Rafael following her. After she locked her door she tucked the key into her satchel. Once outside she turned to her pets "I want you both back for lunch." She said "And don't make trouble around town."

**So I know it's not much and it doesn't explain much but it'll get better. I hope. Now all you fangirls out there before you grab your pitchforks and try to burn me at the steak Raven is NOT I repeat NOT into Fakir. I just realized something in the English dub the main character is called Duck so a Duck/ Fakir pairing would be called…. **


End file.
